Curcumin [1,7-bis(4-hydroxy-3-methoxyphenyl)-1,6-heptadiene-3,5-dione]
is the major yellow pigment of turmeric, a commonly used spice, derived from the rhizome of the herb Curcuma longa Linn. In the Indian subcontinent and Southeast Asia, turmeric has traditionally been used as a treatment for inflammation, skin wounds, and tumors. Clinical activity of curcumin is yet to be confirmed; however, in preclinical animal models, curcumin has shown cancer chemo preventive, antineoplastic and anti-inflammatory properties (for a review, see, Kelloff, G. I., et al, J. Cell Biochem., 1996, 265:54-71). Especially interesting is its ability to prevent the formation of carcinogen-induced intestinal premalignant lesions and malignancies in rats (Rao, C. V. et al, Cancer Res., 1995, 55:259-66; Kawamori, T. et al, Cancer Res., 1999, 59:597-601), and in the multiple neoplasia (Min/+) mouse (Mahmood, N. N. et al, Carcinogenesis, 2000, 31:921-27), a genetic model of the human disease familial adenomatous polyposis. Curcumin acts as a scavenger of oxygen species such as hydroxyl radical, superoxide anion and singlet oxygen (Subramanian, M. et al, Mutat. Res., 1994, 311:249-55; Tonnesen, H. H. et al, Int. J. Pharm., 1992, 87:79-87; Reddy, A. C. P. et al, Mol. Cell Biochem., 1994, 137:1-8) and interferes with lipid peroxidation (Donatus, I. A., Biochem. Pharmacol., 1990, 39:1869-75; Sharma, S. C. et al, Biochem. Pharmacol., 1972, 21:1210-14). Curcumin suppresses a number of key elements in cellular signal induction pathways pertinent to growth, differentiation and malignant transformations. Among signaling events inhibited by curcumin are protein kinases (Liu, J. V. et al, Carcinogenesis, 1993, 14:857-61), c-Jun/AP-1 activation (Huang, T. S. et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 1991, 88:5292-96), prostaglandin biosynthesis (Huang, M-T. et al, In L. W. Battenberg (ed.) Cancer Chemo prevention, CRC Press, Boca Raton, 1992, pp 375-91) and activity and expression of the enzyme cyclooxygenase-2 (Huang, M. T., et al, Cancer Res., 1991, 51:813-19; Zhang, F. et al, Carcinogenesis, 1999, 20:445-51). This latter property is probably mediated by the ability of curcumin to block activation of the transcription factor NF-κB at the level of the NF-κB inducing kinase/IKKα/β signalling complex (Plummer, S. et al, Oncogene, 1999, 18:6013-20).
Curcumin directly inhibits cyclooxygenase-2 and also inhibits the transcription of the gene responsible for its production. Cyclooxygenases (COX) catalyze the synthesis of prostaglandins (PGs) from arachidonic acid. There are two isoforms of COX, designated COX-1 and COX-2. COX-1 is expressed constitutively in most tissues and appears to be responsible for housekeeping functions (Funk, C. D. et al, FASEB J., 1991, 5:2304-12) while COX-2 is not detectable in most normal tissues but is induced by oncogenes, growth factors, carcinogens and tumor promoters (Subbaramiah, K. et al, 1996, Cancer Res., 1996, 56:4424-29; DuBois, R. N. et al, J. Clin. Invest., 1994, 93:493-98; Kelley, D. J. et al, Carcinogenesis, 1997, 18:795-99). Several different mechanisms account for the link between COX-2 activity and carcinogenesis.
Curcumin is not simply an alternative to non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDS), which also have anti-inflammatory and cancer chemopreventive properties. This is so because COX is a bifunctional enzyme with cyclooxygenase and peroxidase activities. Aside from being important for PG synthesis, the peroxidase function contributes to the activation of procarcinogens. Therefore, the failure of NSAIDS to inhibit the peroxidase function of COX potentially limits their effectiveness as anticancer agents. Curcumin, in contrast, down-regulates levels of COX-2 and thereby decreases both the cyclooxygenase and peroxidase activities of the enzyme.
Curcumin is among the few agents to block both the COX and LOX (lipoxygenase) pathways of inflammation and carcinogenesis by directly modulating arachidonic acid metabolism. In a study to evaluate the effect of curcumin on the metabolism and action of arachidonic acid in mouse epidermis, it was found that topical application of curcumin inhibited arachidonic acid-induced ear inflammation in mice.(Huang, M. T., et al Cancer Res., 1988, 48:5941-46; 1991, 51:813-19). Curcumin (10 μM) inhibited the conversion of arachidonic acid to 5- and 8-hydroxyeicosatetraenoic acid by 60% and 51%, respectively (LOX pathway) and the metabolism to PGE2, PGF2α and PGD2 by 70%, 64% and 73%, respectively (COX pathway). In another study, dietary administration of 0.2% curcumin to rats inhibited azoxymethane-induced colon carcinogenesis and decreased colonic and tumor phospholipase A2, phospholipase CγI, and PGE2 levels (Rao, C. V. et al., Cancer Res., 1995, 55:259-66). In this study, dietary curcumin also decreased enzyme activity in the colonic mucosa and tumors for the formation of PGE2, PGF2α, PGD2, 6-keto-PGF2α and thromboxane B2 via the COX system and production of 5(S)-, 8(S)-, 12(S)-, and 15(S)-hydroxy-eicosatetraenoic acid via the LOX pathway was also inhibited.
Despite this impressive array of beneficial bioactivities, the bioavailability of curcumin in animals and man remains low. In rodents, curcumin demonstrates poor systemic bioavailability after p.o. dosing (Ireson, C. R. et al, Cancer Res., 2001, 41:1058-64) which may be related to its inadequate absorption and fast metabolism. Curcumin bioavailability may also be poor in humans as seen from the results of a recent pilot study of a standardized turmeric extract in colorectal cancer patients (Sharma, R. A. et al, Clin. Cancer Res., 2001, 7:1834-1900). Indirect evidence suggests that curcumin is metabolized in the intestinal tract. Curcumin undergoes metabolic O-conjugation to curcumin glucuronide and curcumin sulfate and bioreduction to tetrahydrocurcumin, hexahydrocurcumin and hexahydrocurcuminol in rats and mice in vivo (Pan, M. H. et al, Drug Metabol. Dispos., 1999, 27:486-94; Asai, A., et al, Life Sci., 2000, 67:2785-93), in suspensions of human and rat hepatocytes (Ireson et al, loc. cit) and in human and rat intestine (Ireson, C. R. et al, Cancer Epidemiol. Biomark. Prev., 2002, 11:105-11). Metabolic conjugation and reduction of curcumin was more in human than in rat intestinal tissue. It has been suggested that the intestinal tract plays an important role in the metabolic disposition of curcumin. This is based predominantly on experiments in which [3H] labeled curcumin was incubated with inverted rat gut sacs (Ravindranath, V. and Chandrasekhara, N., Toxicology, 1981, 20:251-57). This was later confirmed in intestinal fractions from humans and rats. Intestinal mucosa, as well as liver and kidney tissue from the rat, can glucurodinate and sulfate curcumin, as judged by the analysis of differential amounts of curcumin present before and after treatment of tissue extracts with conjugate-hydrolyzing enzymes (Asai et al, loc cit). Thus, gut metabolism contributes substantially to the overall metabolic yield generated from curcumin in vivo. In human intestinal fractions, conjugation with activated sulfuric or glucuronic acids was much more abundant, whereas conjugation in human hepatic tissues was less extensive, than in the rat tissues (Ireson, C. R., et al, Cancer Epidemiol. Biomark. Prev., 2002, 11:105-11).
Although p.o. administered curcumin has poor bioavailability and only low or non-measurable blood levels were observed (Perkins, S. et al, Cancer Epidemiol. Biomark. Prev., 2002, 11:535-40), this route of administration inhibits chemically induced skin and liver carcinogenesis (Limtrakul, P., et al, Cancer Lett., 1997, 116:197-203; Chiang, S. E. et al, Carcinogenesis, 2000, 21:331-35). Oral administration of curcumin also inhibits the initiation of radiation-induced mammary and pituitary tumors (Inano, H. et al, Carcinogenesis, 2000, 21:1835-41; Int. J. Radiat. Oncol. Biol. Phys., 2002, 52:212-23; ibid, 2002, 53:735-43). Similarly, in a study to assess the curcumin levels in the colorectum, a daily dose of 3.6 g curcumin achieves pharmacologically effective levels in the colorectum with negligible distribution of curcumin outside the gut (Garcea, G. et al, Cancer Epidemiol. Biomark. Prev., 2005, 14:120-25).
Earlier Shobha et al (Planta Med., 1998, 64:353-56) had observed that administering piperine along with curcumin enhances the bioavailability of curcumin. However, the level of enhancement was only modest and no curcumin could be detected after 3 hours even when supplemented with piperine.